Hurricane in New York
New York City, home to millions of people. National Weather Service Meteorologist Alex Warren talks to the government about hurricanes that could hit anywhere in the hurricane season including New York City because they knew they'd have some disturbances in New York, but nothing could possibly embaress with them and it's more than just heavy downpours because the hurricane timer is seen on the monitor. Alex Warren heads to Miami, Florida from New York City, New York to meet the people who work at the National Hurricane Center. Alex gets out his laptop computer that's an HP Pavilion because it's got the image of The Powerpuff Girls, he turns on The Weather Channel on Channel 81 on Atlantic Broadband and turns on his laptop computer and checks the Miami local radar in the apartment in Miami and sees a hurricane coming to the city and he starts going outside wearing NOAA jacket and takes pictures. After Alex's success, he heads back to New York City to talk to Rick Ward, Alex says that he's out of here and meets his friend Tony Harris who works at the New York University located on 50 West 4th Street and Tony says that there's a National Weather Service Meteorologist who need help answering the question and says Carbon Dioxide and all University students of New York University are told to go home Alex answered the question right. Alex meets Max and Emmy who are University students at New York University. Alex tells his friend Tony that he needs help about severe weather and tropical weather that could hit anywhere including the entire city. Back at the National Weather Service in New York, Alex, Tony, Max, and Emmy are watching The Weather Channel on Channel 320 on RCN because the Tropical Update is on. Debbie Harris and her daughter Cassie comes to the National Weather Service in New York to see Tony, Alex, Max, and Emmy. Later at sunset, the news comes WNBC News at 6 comes on Channel 4 and Alex starts talking to Debbie about the examples of hurricanes that could hit the cities like Miami, Florida and other cities including, New York City while Cassie starts watching the news on Channel 4. The next day, Max and Emmy are at the National Weather Service because Cassie is at school and they're going to the National Weather Service, Debbie says that they're going to skip lunch because Tony's going to pick up Cassie from school and that's his wife's favor. Inside the National Weather Service are Max and Emmy who are working on the examples of hurricanes that could hit the cities like New York City they're in, maybe even Miami which it already did hit, and Charleston, South Carolina. Alex and Tony are talking about storms like hurricanes until Emmy comes in and sees them, Emmy told them to come and watch The Weather Channel because the hurricane is about to hit the city. Alex is using the weather computer for severe weather anomalies, and start to calcuate and a hurricane is going to hit New York City like a category 5, much stronger that category 5 hurricane already hit the cities like Hurricane Katrina in which it hit New Orleans in 2005, Hurricane Andrew that hit Miami in 1992, and Hurricane Ike that hit Houston-Galveston in 2008. After Alex Warren and his friends got the results, he tells the governor of New York Denise Harris to call in for evacuation because within hours a hurricane is going to hit New York City in that didn't hit all the time, but it's about be hit this time and within hours, everything within the New York-New Jersey border is going to fall into complete darkness. Tony says that he's going to pick up his daughter Cassie from school. Alex orders Max and Emmy to issue the meteorologists a hurricane warning for the entire city while he watches the New York radar/current conditions for the city. After that, the people are walking in Times Square and there's cars going by like taxicabs, police cars, and other cars. Alex Warren drove his Ford Explorer that has the National Weather Service/National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration on the doors to the house where Debbie Harris is at and tells them "Be right out." and goes inside the house because the news and the government are calling for evacuation. They're going inside the car to evacuate the entire city, the hurricane force winds are gusting and heavy rains are pouring the city including Liberty Island because people are watching the tropics. Tony is driving Nissan Altima when he picked up his daughter Cassie from school, and they're listening to the radio for evacuation of New York City. WNBC Channel 4 News is reporting for evacuation of the city because most people are evacuating the entire city and some aren't. Tony goes dead by falling into the water by the winds, Alex and his friends find Cassie because they're going to the National Weather Service because it'll be safe there. The planet Earth is seen because the satellite imagery is pointing at the northeast region of the United States. The Empire State Building is struck by lightning. The five people arrive to the National Weather Service to be safe there. NWS Meteorologists are prepared for this storm and to ride it out. The North and South Americas goes night because the hurricane is in New York City. All the power goes out in New York City including the National Weather Service and Alex knew the eclipse is happening and he tries to get them in with the NWS/NOAA card and sliding it through the box, but it's not working. They can get the power working again by going to the main frame that work everything in the building in New York City. Cassie talks about Rick Ward and she says that he's not very polite and her mother knows that he isn't after the entire fell into complete darkness. The helicopter started crashing into the roof and falling debris hits the hallway and Debbie and Rick fells the shaking, Alex, Max, and Emmy fells it, too just like an earthquake, but they're in a hurricane warning so Alex checks out the hallway of the National Weather Service because he'll meet them in the room. After they got the power on, the shards of glass from the Empire State Building shatter to pieces into missile-like projectiles including the new World Trade Center, they get going to the room and Rick doesn't have time to explain to Max and Emmy. Their path is blocked so they need to work their way around before the storm surge flood the parts of the city including Manhattan. After working their way around, they get going to the room because Rick Ward slipped off to the lab and they're going to catch up him because they're running out of time after Max got the door opened. Max, Emmy, Debbie, and Alex are running to the room where Cassie is at and she's closing the door before they came in the room and they're telling her to open up, so Cassie does so and she opens the door to safety from the incoming water in which is the storm surge, everyone is in the room except Rick Ward, he's in another room so Alex decides to go back for him before the storm surge and Alex told him not on my watch. The storm surge is coming towards the city of New York and flooded Liberty Island, and the lower areas of New York and the water crashed into the building and Rick gets caught in the water and Cassie was counting down, Alex decided to run back to the room before the water came in on him and closes the door quick. Everyone inside the room they're in is safe. The storm has passed, tons of debris on the ground, world financial capital is crippled, thousands dead and missing, streets are flooded, all the city without power. Alex opens the door and water comes in the room they're in and U.S. Coast Guard Helicopters come for them after the hurricane. The Weather Channel meteorologist Jim Cantore is at the flooded street in New York City talking about the aftermath of the hurricane and Earth is seen again from space. Premieres June 15, 2016 Characters *Alex Warren *Debbie Harris *Rick Ward *Cassie Harris *Tony Harris *Max Sanders *Emmy Sullivan *Denise Harris Locations *Miami, Florida *New York City, New York Landmarks *Miami, Florida **Southeast Financial Center **Miami Tower *New York City, New York **Chrysler Building **Empire State Building **World Trade Center **Statue of Liberty **Plaza Hotel **Trump Tower Category:Marvista Entertainment Category:Disaster films